Trip Gone Wrong
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Sequel to Free Time. On the trip to Kanto, a few of the Pokemon gets seperated from Mahi and Rin. Will they find their way back? Please R&R.
1. Short Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Sequel to Free Time. Have to read that one to understand every character.

* * *

Prologue 

"Is everyone packed for tomorrow? We're leaving first thing." Rin called from way downstairs. Mahi quickly called back.

"Does that mean we have to leave early?" she asked.

"No...it means you get to sleep in all day..." Rin answered sarcastically. Mahi smiled in relief.

"Phew...all of a sudden, I thought we had to get up like at 3 am or something."

Rin smacked a hand on her forehead.

---

**Sandy let herself into Zanny's room. Looking around, she found Zanny laying on her bed, buried under layers of thick blankets.**

**"Rin wants to know if you're packed." the Sandshrew informed. Zanny shifted under her covers.**

**"Yeah." The Zangoose's voice sounded weird and clogged. Sandy cocked her head, but said nothing. "You can check if you want."**

**Hesitantly, Sandy approached Zanny's suitcase and opened it. She smiled and shook her head in pity. It was filled with bottles of chocolate syrup.**

**"Don't you think there's more to life?" she asked. Zanny paused.**

**"Are you honestly asking me that question?"**

**Sandy was quiet for a moment. "Are you sick?"**

**"Maybe...I dunno..." Zanny answered quietly. Sandy ran up to her best friend and started to pull back the multiple covers.**

**"No..." Zanny protested, but made no effort to stop Sandy. One more cover left and the Sandshrew removed that too.**

**Zanny was all curled up, tail wrapped around herself. Her face was blushed pink , her nose dry, and her fur matted with sweat. She looked horrible.**

**"Oh Zanny..." Sandy muttered. She placed a paw on Zanny's forehead and pulled it back as if seared. "You're hot!"**

**"Yes, I am..." Zanny muttered, opening her dull, pink eyes. She shivered. Sandy stared in disbelief.**

**"How can you shiver when you have a temperature thast will make a Flareon jealous?" she asked. Zanny shrugged weakly and tried to pull the covers back on herself.**

**Sandy pulled them back off. Zanny flinched and shuddered.**

**"Stop it..." she mumbled, pinning her ears back in displeasure.**

**"We have to tell Mahi and Rin." Sandy told her. Zanny lefted her head in shock, ears now pricked straight up.**

**"No! Don't tell the humans!" she exclaimed. **

**"Why not?"**

**"They'll cancel the trip...or leave me with the creepy day-care man."**

**Sandy nodded. "Yeah, he's freaky." she agreed. She sighed sadly. "I got a last alternative. But you're not going to like it."**

**Zanny coughed and sniffled. "Does it require hotsauce?"**

**"No. It's worse."**

**"Nothing's worse."**

**_Few difficult minutes later..._**

**"I stand corrected." Zanny muttered, then sneezed. Sandy's sombrero was blown off her head and the sandshrew immediatly shook it clean and placed it back on.**

**They were standing in front of the closed door of Fang's room. Zanny wondered what she did to deserve this.**

**"It''l be alright. Just leave it all to me." Sandy said as the door opened and Sableye and Kooky walked out.**

**"He's been watching too many movies." Kooky informed them. The Abra says little, but when he does talk, it always proves useful.**

**Sandy walked to the door and peeked inside. Zanny tried to make a run for it, but Sandy grabbed her tail without even turning.**

**"Fang. I know we don't have an appointment, but this is an emergancy." Sandy said. The Seviper, coiled luxeriously behind a desk, nodded with a smile.**

**"Enter."**

**Sandy nodded back and began to drag Zanny in.**

**"No!!!! There's a reason why I never got out of my room, and that's to avoid HIM!!!" the Zangoose protested. Fang scowled, but was inwardly amused. Zanny coming to him for help?**

**This will be good.**

* * *

A short lil prologue so I can make sure all the fans of the original found this. All those who interacted(favs, alerts, or reviews) with the original, please review this so I know you found this story and will continue on to the next chapter.

Also can everyone repeat their fav Pokemon characters(one or two). Those chosen will be the main characters.


	2. Medicine? Or Daycare Man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything similar to the Godfather.

* * *

Chapter 1 

**"Youse come to me wit a problem..." Fang said, lazily narrowing his eyes and his voice deep and accented. Sandy tried to stifle a laugh. It might insult the Seviper.**

**Zanny huffed and tried to keep herself from ripping her rival's throat out...or at least running for the door. **

**"As you can possibly tell, Zanny's sick. We need help." Sandy told the snake. Fang gave Zanny a semi-hostile look, evaluating every patch of fur.**

**"Ya want me to do sometin for you, youse gotta do sometin for me." Fang muttered, looking back at Sandy. The Sandshrew reached under her sombrero and threw an icecream package onto the desk.**

**Fang eyed the package. "Rattata flavored..." He muttered as his eyes went wider in acceptance. He leaned back against the wall, his relaxed look returning. "Youse got my attention. I like your style kid."**

**"Thank you. Zanny doesn't want to tell Mahi and Rin because she's scared of the day-care man. I don't blaime her." Sandy explained, shuddering at the mere mention of 'Day-care man'.**

**Fang nodded, again giving Zanny a brief glance.**

**"I don't either. Not even a _Zangoose_ deserves a fate like that." Fang spat, putting a hostile extra emphasis on Zangoose. Zanny growled and tried to lunge at Fang, but Sandy grabbed her paw, and she was feeling too sick for a fight anyways.**

**Fang chuckled, letting out a tiny hiss at the same time.**

**"You helping or what?" Zanny asked with a frown. Fang glared at her. Sandy quickly continued.**

**"Please. Help."**

**The Seviper looked at them, pausing and thinking to himself for a moment. He stopped leaning on the wall and pulled himself up. His tail went for something under the desk.**

**"I got sometin dat might help." he said, putting his weird accent voice back on. Zanny rolled her eyes. A bottle was placed on the desk and Fang pushed it closer to the pair.**

**"What is it?" Sandy asked, grabbing it and looking at the strange liquid inside.**

**"It's sometin I've been workin on. I haven't tested it out yet, though...It should help wit all sicknesses." Fang explained, leaning on the wall again, closing his eyes at the relaxing position.**

**"We're willing to be you're guinea pigs. Come on Zanny." Sandy took the Zangoose's paw and they walked out, Fang opening one eye and following their movements.**

**"Next!" he shouted when the pair were out into the hallway. Todo walked in happily.**

**"Hi!" she greeted. Fang's eyes snapped wide open and twitched.**

**"Get out!" he screeched, throwing something fragile at the Totodile. It shattered on her head. She smiled and fainted. Fang tried to relax on the wall again, rubbing the blunt side of his tail blade against the top of his head. The door knocked.**

**"Next!" he shouted again, regaining his cool.  
**

**---**

**"I'm not very sure about this, Sandy. For all we know, it's...poisoned. And you know about my...genetic condition." Zanny asked, sniffling her stuffed nose. Sandy nodded.**

** "I understand you're cautions. But it's the only thing left. Either this or the...'You-know-who' Man." **

**They shuddered involuntarily, stopping in their tracks.**

**"Okay...I'll take my chances...give me the bottle." Zanny said. Sandy handed the bottle over and Zanny opened it. She sniffed the unknown liquid and pinned her ears down, not at all pleased. She looked at Sandy worriedly. "Maybe there's another way."**

**Sandy shook her head. "It'll be fine. If anything went wrong, I know who to kill."**

**Zanny nodded. "If I die, keep Fang...and Todo for that matter...away from my funeral."**

**With a confirming nod, Sandy urged Zanny to take a taste. The Zangoose gave one more sniff.**

**"Shut up Angel..." Zanny said, looking at her right shoulder. Sandy cocked her head.**

**"My angel is telling me things I don't feel like hearing." Suddenly, Zanny looked angry, like she's been slapped in the face. "Oh heck no."**

**Sandy is really getting confused. Was Zanny seeing things? Was she going mental? There was no angel...  
**

**"OMG!" Zanny suddenly exclaimed. "I hit my angel against the wall and she disappeared."**

**"You're going to Hell."**

**"Why?"**

**"You slapped a stupid Angel."**

**"Ohhhh...snap."**

**Sandy snapped out of her stunned face. "Just drink it already! It couldn't hurt. If it does, I'll take care of it...okay?"**

**"Okay." Zanny finally muttered.  
****  
She lapped up just a drop. She licked her lips, staring at the bottle, trying to find any dangerous tastes.**** There was none...in fact it tasted exactly like:**

**"Chocolate syrup...this taste just like chocolate syrup." Zanny muttered.**

**"Really?" Sandy questioned, taking the bottle and sniffing it. "Must be some kind of fluke..."**

**Suddenly, Zanny tilted crazily, getting dizzy. Sandy immediatly caught her friend.**

**"Zanny! You okay?" she asked. She looked over her shoulder. "Get me some hotsauce!"**

**The Zangoose went limp. She coughed and stared at Sandy.**

**"Kill Fang for me, will ya?" she mumbled. She moved her head all dizzy like. Sandy stared in deep concern. Darkness came up with some hotsauce and Sandy stared at it. **

**"Where's my taco and enchilladas to go with it?" she asked. Darkness rolled his eyes and went off to get the Mexican food. **

**"I love chocolate syrup..." Zanny said. Then all went black.**

* * *

Thank you Padme400 and theredone1223 for reviewing. 


	3. Nightmare Limo Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2 

**Fang's door slammed right open. The Seviper was plenty surprised when Sandy marched right up to him. She hopped onto the desk and wrapped her paws around his throat.**

**Fang struggled, but the stronger Sandshrew's grip was merciless.**

**"What was in that medicine of yours?" she asked angrily. The Seviper didn't answer. He just writhed and squirmed, trying to get free. Sandy shook him. "Don't tick me off. You're just gonna cause me_ muchos problemas._ Now what was in that medicine BEFORE I RIP YOUR FREAKIN HEAD OFF!!!!"**

**Fang stopped his attempts and sighed. "Nothing. Just some berries and Zanny's precious chocolate syrup for flavor."**

**Sandy narrowed her eyes, but her grip loosened just a bit. "You better not be lying."**

**"I'm not. I swear on my tail blade."**

**As if on a cue that supported Fang, Zanny ran in. She paused at the scene and smiled. "Go Sandy!"**

**Sandy stared at Zanny happily. "You're better!"**

**Zanny looked down at herself and cocked her head. "Yeah. I am...what a surprise..."**

**Sandy let go of Fang and hopped off the desk. She ran up to Zanny and hugged the Zangoose.**

**"Bed time! Lights out! We got a big day tommorrow." Rin and Mahi yelled. Zanny and Sandy walked towards their rooms, leaving Fang perplexed and sore throated. He rubbed his tail against his neck, coughed a couple of times, then leaned back and ate some icecream before dozing off.**

**That's the last time he lets Sandy be a guinea pig.**

**---**

The following day, all the Pokemon were awaken, except for Kooky of course. The Abra just teleported his suitcase and himself onto the front porch and waited for the others.

Mahi busied herself by calling the limousine company to pick them up. "Make it extra large. Our Pokemon don't do Pokeballs anymore...uh huh...No, they're small...the largest is my Seviper...yeah...okay. And have some food in there, I'm starving."

Rin hung up the call. "We're ordering a limo, not pizza!"

Mahi huffed and went to get her suitcase.**  
**

**---**

**"I'm going to die! This is taking forever!" Zanny complained to Sandy and Kit.**

**"We've only been waiting for 5 minutes!" Kit told her. Zanny looked at him with wide eyes.**

**"That's all it's been...?" she asked in disbelief.**

**--- **

"Here he comes!" Mahi said, obviously just as impatient as Zanny. The limo screeched as it turned suddenly at top speed. It halted in front of the stunned group. Only Mahi wasn't surprised.

A teenage boy, about 19, came out of the limo.

"Sup. How's it? I'll be you're driver to the airport." he said with a smiled of greeting. Kooky levitated everyone's suitcase into the trunk. However, everyone seemed hesitant to get in...except Mahi.

She just casually went inside the car, the driver holding the door open for her.

"Come on!" Mahi rushed. Nobody moved. Mahi sighed. "Kooky. A little help."

The Abra teleported inside the limo, taking everyone with him. They shifted seats next to their friends and felt nervous when the limo sped off towards the city.

"Mahi, what were you thinking when you ordered the limo?" Rin asked as the limo took several sudden sharp turns, without even slowing down.

"That we'd be there in half the time." Mahi answered.

---

**"I think I'm going to be sick..." Kit muttered, face turning green. Sandy tried hard to hold back a gag.**

**"I shouldn't have had that nacho...and hotsauce..." she muttered. Sandshrews are picky eaters. Sandy will only eat Mexican food covered in hotsauce, in case you haven't noticed yet.**

**Now she was starting to regret it.**

**"It'll be okay. I'm sure we'll get through it..." Zanny tried in vain to reassure the other two. The limo screeched to a halt and the trio fell to the floor, along with a few others.**

**"Sorry. Red light." the driver apologized as the Pokemon shakily got back on their seats.**

**"How much longer!?" Zanny yelled in anguish. She heard Fang chuckle and glared at the snake. "What are you laughing about?!" she spat.**

**Fang's grin widened. "How easily you get car-sick."**

**Zanny growled and was about to jump him when Sandy, as always, held her back.**

**"No killing in the limo." she said in authority. She was stronger than Zanny and Fang, so neither wanted to get on her case. **

**Instead, Zanny sat back and crossed her arms, still growling at the Seviper. They will continue to glare at eachother throughout the whole trip.**

**---**

**"I'm going to throw up!" Kooky suddenly exclaimed, startling the neighboring Pokemon. Eevee and Darkness patted the Abra's back, but it didn't seem to help.**

**The Psychic Pokemon had been hiding his distress all throughout the trip, now he couldn't take it anymore!**

**Feeling something rise up his throat, the Abra immediatly teleported outside the limo onto the highway's edge. The limo stopped, causing quite alot of traffic. Cars hunked as everyone in the limo waited for Kooky to finish hacking up his breakfast down the edge of the bridge they were on.**

**Kooky caught his breathe after the incident and shakily walked back into the limo, dragging his tail along the street.**

**"Sorry..." Kooky apologized to the others.**

**"It's okay. You were doing us a favor." Kit said. Kooky smiled, plopped back on his seat, and fell asleep again as the limo continued on it's way.**

**Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived to the airport. All the Pokemon rushed out and hugged/kissed the ground, happy to be alive.**

**They got their suitcases, reluctantly payed their thanks, Mahi paying the tip, and hurried inside the huge building.**

**This would be the start of their vacation...and for some, their biggest adventure.**

* * *

Thanks for telling me theredone1223. For Padme4000, I couldn't resist making Fang like the Godfather. It seemed like the right moment, and reflects some of his nature. 

**  
**


	4. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Okay, everybody. You can explore the building, but be back here before we start boarding the plane." Rin said to the Pokemon.

"We're seperating the group in half. Stay in you're assigned group no matter what. I made a list...:  
First one will be Pigeot, Todo, Sableye, Darkness, Eevee, and Growlithe.  
Second is the rest; Sandy, Zanny, Hiarashi, Fang, Kooky, and Kit."

Rin looked at Mahi in disbelief. "Didn't you learn anything about putting Zanny and Fang together?"

Mahi shrugged. "They'll learn to like eachother." she answered as the Pokemon went off to see what there was to be seen.**  
**

**---**

**"Mexican Food!" Sandy exclaimed happily. She ran off to the concession stand selling the stuff. Zanny laughed and chased after her friend, followed by Kit and Hiarashi. Kooky and Fang decided to stay behind.**

**Fang wasn't hungry and wanted to stay away from Zanny. He had no idea why Mahi keeps forcing him to be with the Zangoose. It's hard to understand the mind of Mahi, which he thinks is pretty much empty except for some elevator music and an occasional bad idea.**

**Kooky just doesn't feel like waking up or teleporting. He still felt a little queezy after the limo ride here, which he was asleep for the most, only waking when he felt too sick and had to hurl. He hopes more sleep will help settle his stomach. Mexican food sure isn't going to make it any better.**

**Sandy and her friends paused at the stand.**

**"Hi there." The lady selling the food said with a smile. "I like you're sombrero. It looks good on you."**

**"_Muchos Gracias_****!" Sandy replied, though she knew she wasn't understood. The lady noticed Zanny, Kit and Hiarashi.**

**"You're all so cute. How about some food? Are you hungry?" All four nodded and was given as much food as they can carry...Sandy having her hotsauce of course.**

**They went off to continue looking around.**

**"I like this place already!" Sandy yelled, gulping down a quesadilla with hotsauce. "They're food is awesome! _Delicioso_!"**

**"I wish they had hotdog wraps..." Hiarashi muttered. Kit tapped on Hiarashi, getting the Cyndaquil's attention. He pointed at another concession stand. With Hotdog Wraps!**

**Hiarashi could've cried right then and there. He dropped his Mexican food and made a run for the hotdogs.**

**"No!" Sandy yelled, having Kooky levitate her food while she mourned. "The sacred Mexican food has been taken in vain...Is there no right in the world?!" she cried out.**

**"This is heaven..." Zanny mumbled, eyes wide at the icecream concession. They had chocolate syrup. Fang had his eyes on the same place, but wanted the icecream.**

**Zanny also dropped her Mexican food and Sandy immediatly cried over that too. "Why must the good die young!?!" **

**Zanny and Fang were too hypnotized by the prospect of their favorite food to be hostile to eachother. They literally jumped the guy selling the stuff and went after their targets.**

**Fang ripped the top off of the vanilla icecream carton and shoved his head in, munching hungrily at the dairy product. Zanny laid herself under the chocolate syrup nuzzle with mouth wide open. She pressed the button and hummed in delight as she swallowed the drizzling syrup.**

**The guy owning the stand first tried to get Fang away from the icecream. The snake hissed visciously when he tried to grab the carton. "Back off Human!" The Seviper warned. The guy, not understanding, only ran when Fang tried to hit him with the tail blade.**

**Zanny looked less intimidating, so he tried to pull her off the syrup machine.**

**"No!" Zanny yelled, grabbing on to the machine with wickedly long claws. She growled and tried to scratch him. The guy ran again. Staring at the two Pokemon, which were menacing him side by side, he gave up and abandoned his stand.**

**The Zangoose and Seviper happily continued eating their dream food. Kit walked up to them.**

**"Icecream and Chocolate Syrup...not a bad combination...Pretty ironic if you ask me." The Vulpix told them. The two stopped for a moment, looked at eachother, then answered at the same time:**

**"The truce is only temporary!"**

**"Whatever." Kit looked around, seeing if there was anything intresting for him. Sandy seemed in distress so he went to comfort her.**

**"It's okay." he started, patting her back. She still cried. **

**"Poor Mexican food...they've been abused...Food abuse!" Kit took a taquito from Kooky and gave it to Sandy.**

**"This will make you feel better. There's even some extra EXTRA hotsauce on it." he tried. Sandy sniffled, looked at the food being offered, smiled and took it gently.**

**"Thanks." she muttered. Suddenly:**

**"Look at that Sandshrew! It's such a cry baby." It was a human kid. Sandy immediatly suck it up and stood.**

**"Hold my taquito!" she ordered Kit angrily.**

**"But-" Kit was confused by her sudden attitude change.**

**"No! Hold my taquito!" she repeated. Scared, Kit held her taquito while she went off towards the child. "C'mere Kid! I'll show you who the cry baby will be!"**

**Kit watched as there was beating sounds to be heard. The kid screamed and Kit winced. "Oooo...that's gotta hurt!"**

**---**

**Kooky, who was joined by Hiarashi munching on a giant hot dog wrap, sensed something. It was time to go! The plane was already boarding, who could be sure? Maybe it was even taking off right now! He knew because the clock said so.**

**He stood up, actually awake now, and looked around at his group. They were too scattered and distant to be teleported, so he'll have to shout.**

**"HEY!!!!!" he yelled as loud as he could. They stopped and looked at him, Sandy giving one more punch at the little boy she held by the collar. "Time to go!"**

**They paused.**

**"OH SNAP!!!!" They yelled back. They ran towards Kooky who teleported them to the boarding area. But the plane was already gone.**

**"We've been left behind...Mahi and Rin left without us! What were they thinking?" Hiarashi asked Kooky. Maybe this psychic Pokemon knew. But he just shook his head.**

**"I know what happened." They turned and saw a Meowth sitting on the lap of her owner, who was sleeping. "Are you talking about two teenage human girls with alot of Pokemon with them?"**

**"Yes! Where are they?! And why did they leave without us?" Fang asked angrily. If this cat had any info, she'd better spill, or he'll squeeze the answers out of her!**

**"The boss human who drives the plane reassured them that you'll be found. They went on and the plane just left. Nobody came looking for you."**

**Now the cold hard truth was out. They were abandoned. However Sandy had a plan. And she was confident it would work...**

* * *

Poor Pokemon. Stay tuned for more chappies! Okay, and please review! And theredone1223, your question has been answered in this chapter. Wow...everyone loves Kit and Sandy! 

**  
**


	5. First Class Flying

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"It's going to be okay Mahi. They said they're doing everything they can to find them." Rin tried to reassured her worried sister. Mahi didn't seem to have heard her. She just stared out the window, tears flowing from her eyes.

Darkness, her only Pokemon left, tried to comfort her and wipe away her tears. He felt like crying too.

His friend Kooky is gone.

---

**"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Sandy yelled, a couple of hours had passed since they were left behind. The other 5 just sat there, sad. They didn't even look at her.**

**"What's the point...? We're strays now." Zanny said, laying on a seat with her head and tail hanging from the edge. She looked depressed.**

**Fang agreed with a nod. "They're not coming back any time soon. We won't make it that long."**

**"Kooky, can't you just teleport us on the plane?" Sandy asked. Kooky woke up and shook his head. "Why not?"**

**"I don't know where they are." he answered simply before going back to sleep.**

**Sandy growled at everyone's behavior. She swatted each and every one of them.**

**"OW!!!!" Zanny yelled, sitting up and rubbing the bump on her head.**

**"What was that for?!" Fang hissed.**

**"I didn't even do anything..." Kooky muttered.**

**"Yall are pathetic. We should be getting our tails off these seats and doing something!" Sandy said.**

**"But I don't have a tail..." Hiarashi pointed out quietly. It looked as if Sandy increased her size hundreds of times over. **

**"GET OFF YOUR TAILS AND DO SOMETHING!!!!!" she yelled, eye's glowing like a demon's and her teeth un-naturally sharp. Everyone, looking so small to her, cowered and had huge sweatdrops on the back of their heads. "NOW!!!!!!"**

**They took off immediatly, trying to find someone who can help and make Sandy happy.**

**"Alright. I got a plan. With ten bottles of hotsauce...we can hi-jack a plane and then take over the world. Oops...Or maybe we can just wait for another plane to pick us up." Sandy suggested. It would be hard to imagine that she snapped not too long ago.**

**"There Mightyena!" a familiar voice said. Sandy saw the kid she had beaten the crap out of. She gulped at the sight of the huge dark canine.**

**"I'll get you!" the Mightyena growled before running for her.**

**Sandy smiled at her friends and took off her sombrero. "Now, I bid my goodbyes. _Adios Amigos_!"She jumped up, put the sombrero on Zanny's head and ran off.**

**"Wooooo hooooooo!" she said as she dashed away with the Mightyena in pursuit.**

**Zanny played with the hat on her head, tilting it over one ear and smiling.**

**Kit looked around and smiled. "There's a plane! It's going to Kanto! We can catch it if we hurry!"**

**Kooky teleported most of them inside the plane, but Sandy was too far outta range. No matter. She ran to the board door and it closed just behind her. The Mightyena smashed against it and fainted.**

**Dusting herself off, Sandy made her way inside the plane and found her friends in the first-class cabin. They were already chillin'.**

**Sandy walked up to Zanny and Hiarashi and swiped her hat back.**

**"Hey! I look good in that!" the Zangoose said with a smile as her friend sat next to her.**

**"Well, I look better." Sandy said, grinning and putting the hat back on. They excitedly looked out the window as the plane began to take off.**

**---**

**Kit, sitting next to Kooky and Fang, bounced excitedly. He's never been on a plane before. It was fun.**

**"I want peanuts! Honey roasted!" Fang demanded at one of the serving Pokemon, a Delcatty.**

**"Ask nicely at least..." she muttered as she went out.**

**"Hey I didn't kill you." he spat back. "Don't make me mad."**

**The peanut bag was thrown at him and it bounced off his head. He screeched angrily and was about to attack, but Kooky paralyzed him.**

**"Remember, we're stow aways. We don't need to advertise our presence." Kooky whispered before releasing Fang from his condition. The Seviper shook his aching head before eating his peanuts quietly.  
**

**---**

**"Darkness...? You okay?" Eevee asked. The Umbreon was staring heavenly at an Espeon flight attendant. She was cute...**

**A Flareon attendant walked by, and Darkness shifted his gaze on her. She was cute too. Looking around, he saw that every attendant was a female Eevee evolution.**

**"God...I love you." he muttered. Pigeot smiled at Darkness.**

**"Should I teach you the many ways to win a lady's heart?" he asked with a smiled on his face. The Umbreon smiled back.  
**

**---**

**It was getting late and most of the Pokemon were asleep, except for Kooky, who was staring out the window and watching a lightning storm in the clouds below. The flashes looked awesome in the dark sky.**

**He looked at all his friends. Kit was curled up in the seat next to him. Fang was semi-coiled, head resting against the back of the seat. Across to the other side of the plane was the remaining three.**

**Hiarashi had the side of his head against the window. Sandy had her somrero over her face. Zanny was leaning on Sandy, head resting on her friend's head.**

**Sandy's ears twitched, which caused Zanny to sneeze softly, blowing the hat off the Sandshrew's face. Sandy woke up momentarily to fix the hat and swat it lightly in Zanny's face. The Zangoose groaned and curled up in her own seat.**

**Sandy shifted sideways and used Zanny's furry body as a pillow. Then set off into dreamland.**

**Kooky sighed and looked back at the stormy clouds. His eye's glowed red, aggrivating the storm. He wanted to be entertained, and he knew just how to do it.**

* * *

What does Kooky plan to do with that storm? Do you think he has the potential, or nature, to do something that might endanger their lives? Found out in next chapter! Until then, give me your guess.

Padme4000, I've never seen the 2nd one. Only the first. Was it as good?


	6. Kooky's Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

This chapter is one of the serious chapters. Anything funny is something I couldn't resist.

* * *

Chapter 5 

**-Passengers, we're experiencing some difficulties. The storm seemed to have risen to our level. Please remain calm and enjoy the rest of the trip...and your lives...- the pilot whispered that last part.**

**Kooky chuckled as his friends woke up at the noise. The plane jolted upwards and a few children screamed.**

**"That was fun..." Kooky muttered silently. Fang and Kit stared at the Abra. They never seen Kooky like this before. Then again, they don't see him awake very often. So his true nature in quite vague.**

**But he seems nice most of the time.**

**"What's going on?" Hiarashi muttered, cutely, starting to wake up. Lightning flashed outside his window and he yelped as he fell on Sandy.**

**"Nothing..." Kooky muttered with a toothy grin. His eyes turned blue and a few minutes after that, the plane lost altitude quickly for a moment, creating a falling feeling in the passengers. Babies, both human and Pokemon, began to cry.**

**Kooky loved that feeling, so he did it again. The plane dipped lower and faster.**

**Kit could've sworn he felt himself lift out of his seat very slightly on the dip. He tightened his seatbelt.**

**"Kooky? Are you starting this?" he asked afterwards. Fang, Sandy, Hiarashi, and Zanny stared at the Abra expectedly. The Abra's grin got wider.**

**"Yes." he simply said. **

**"Why?" Fang asked. Kooky shrugged.**

**"I'm bored." His eyes flashed brighter and the plane did a slight nosedive. His friends, starting to get scared, held on to their chairs and eachother.**

**Kit held onto Kooky, who didn't seem to notice. He just mentally turned the lights out. The screams of panic got worse.**

**Lightning flashed near every window, lighting the inside horrifically. The thunder in the darkness seemed louder and more terrifying than before.**

**"Kooky! Stop it!" Sandy shouted.**

**"No." he muttered, now frowning. Sandy was stunned. Nobody ever disobeyed her. Ever.**

**She wanted to beat him into place, but Kooky was Mahi's first Pokemon, so who knew how strong he is.**

**"At least turn the lights back on." Zanny asked. Kooky huffed, but made the lights returned nonetheless. But at a price.**

**The plane went into a real nosedive. Everyone felt themselves being pushed against their seats by the force. Kooky cackled in pleasant delight. This was the most fun since he sent Lance's Dragonite flying from wall to wall in the Elite Four. **

**But, he saved the plane before it crashed. It flew back to it's orginal position high in the sky.**

**"Are you entertained yet?" Fang hissed. Kooky was starting to tick him off. His tail blade began to turn purple with preparation for a Poison Tail. Kooky closed his eyes and teleported when he sensed the threat.**

**His friends looked around for him. He was nowhere in sight.**

**---**

**The pilot was confused as to why the plane was acting so weird. He wasn't doing any of this. It was like it had a mind of it's own. He and his co-pilot was startled when Kooky appeared on the controls.**

**The Abra opened his glowing red eyes and spread his arms, paws turning a blue color. The pilots yelped as they were blown backwards.**

**"This plane is under my control now." Kooky whispered in their minds telepathically. The Abra turned to face the window as lightning struck repeatedly outside.**

**Placing his paws on the controls, the psychic Pokemon gained complete and utter control of the airborne vehicle as blue light and sparks came from the machinary. **

**---**

**"Holy sweet chocolate syrup...is it just me, or did this thing go faster?" Zanny asked.**

**"It's going faster." Sandy told her. The plane began to act like a rollercoaster. Despite how scary it was, the Pokemon couldn't deny how fun this was becoming. It's like being at an amusement park.**

**They trusted Kooky. The Abra will never do anything to harm them. He knows what he's doing...right?**

**---**

**Kooky yawned and fell asleep right on the controls, but still keeping the plane from crashing.**

**"Dude! What the crap?!" the pilot asked.**

**"It's asleep..."**

**"Nah...I never noticed!"**

**Kooky teleported on the pilot's head. The human was plenty surprised.**

**"You are under my control now...the plane bores me." Kooky said, his whole body having a kind of blue aura. The blue spread to the pilot and the human, as if in a trance, walked out of the cabin.**

**He stopped in front of the passangers. Kooky teleported to his friends and began making hand gestures.**

**The pilot started doing a stupid dance, making everyone laugh.**

**"I do the cha cha cha like a sissy girl." the pilot said dully. Everyone broke down in laughter.**

**"This is priceless! Whatever you're doing Kooky, I like it!" Zanny yelled between chuckles.**

**"This is better than the movie." Kit added.**

**"That was a movie. I thought it was a tele-commercial..." Fang muttered.**

**Kooky made the pilot do more stupid and embarrassing things, like making his pants fall down, but for the children's sake, kept the underwear on.**

**"I want icecream." Fang said. The Delcatty gave him a carton and Fang threw it back at her when she left.**

**"Rattata flavored!" he yelled before spotting some other Rattata, a baby, cowering at that sentence. Fang grinned and went out of his seat.**

**"I'll be back. I have an issue I have to take care of." Fang told the others. The Rattata let out a tiny scream before taking off. Fang chuckled as he went after it.**

**They'll be landing soon anyway...And everyone's trust of Kooky still remained strong.**

**The plane dipped suddenly at that thought.**

**"Kooky!" his friends yelled. Kooky smiled as a sweet dream took over. Some innocent fun couldn't have to hurt.**

* * *

Three chapters in one day! This is a rare event! Enjoy it while you can and review!**  
**


	7. Yuki and Ryuichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 6 

**"Thanks for riding with us. We hope to see you again." the attendant Delcatty said to all the Pokemon as they left. Fang swatted her with his tail upon exiting, then slithering off before she could counter.**

**"Where are we?"Zanny asked. Fang Tackled her all of a sudden and she used Slash to get him off her.**

**"We're overdue." Fang said, ignoring the scratches. They'll only be temporary. Zanny stood up and smiled.**

**"Bring it!"**

**As they fought on, the other four looked around the airport, wondering what city they're in.**

**"Do you think they're here?" Kit asked. Sandy paused and shrugged.**

**"I hope so. Let's just hope we're lucky. "C'mon."**

**As Zanny and Fang came rolling by, Sandy grabbed Zanny's tail and started dragging the larger Pokemon along. **

**"Hey! The fight was just getting good!" The Zangoose protested, retracting her claws to make Sandy's load a bit easier.**

**"I was about to win this one too..." Fang muttered as he follwed the group. Zanny huffed.**

**"Puh-leaz. I OWN you." she said. Fang glared at her, but said nothing. He'll get his revenge later, and arguing isn't something to do in this situation. Besides, seeing Zanny being dragged by the tail by something half her size is amusing as it is.**

**"We should get into the city. We might find them..." Kit said to the group. They nodded as they walked through the exit.**

**"OW! The Sidewalk hurts! Can I travel on my own now?" Zanny asked. Sandy smiled.**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"I like you're tail. It's really fluffy." Zanny smiled at the compliment.**

**"Thanks. I groom it every day. So can you let go?" she asked again.**

**"Okay." Sandy released Zanny and Fang had to restrain himself not to jump on her to finish the match. They looked around. This place was huge! How would they ever hope to find Mahi and Rin?**

**"Anybody reconize this place?" Kit asked. Nobody answered except for Kooky and Zanny. They just stared vaguely all around themselves.  
**

**Kanto...Both lived here once. With their old trainer. They both had the same trainer before they were abandoned and adopted by Mahi. At least 'abandon' is what they call winding up alone when the trainer died.**

**Zanny had it the worst. She's native to the Hoenn region. She got captured as a kit and pretty much abused. She was alot happier to be traded to another trainer, who had Kooky.**

**The Abra served as a first Pokemon and Zanny was kept with that trainer as the second. There were no others.**

**Both her and Kooky felt devastated when he died. They went their seperate ways, Kooky befriended by Mahi to again serve as a first Pokemon.**

**Zanny was reunited with Kooky by either pure luck or fate.**

**"We're in Celadon City..." Kooky said. Then, without warning they smiled and laughed, despite horrid memories. The other four just stared.**

**"We know someone who lives here. She is great! Come on. She'll help us!" Zanny said excitedly, then turned to Kooky. "Remember Yuki? How she always has something fun to do?"**

**The Abra nodded with a big smile. "I remember where she lives!"**

**Without any consent, Kooky teleported everyone in front of a huge house, almost as big as Mahi and Rin's. The rang the door bell and waited.**

**A teenage girl, about 14, opened the door and stared at the Pokemon. "I know you two." She muttered, looking at Kooky and Zanny.**

**She saw Hiarashi and practically squealed in delight. "So Cute!" she said, picking up the startled Cyndaquil. Hiarashi stared at Yuki and smiled.**

**"I like you too!" Hiarashi said, trying to hug her.**

**"Come on in!" she said gesturing the Pokemon to come in. They did and looked around, but when Yuki was about to introduce herself, Fang tripped her! Mostly because she knew Zanny...and had his most hated Cyndaquil in her arms.**

**Yuki stood up and stared at Fang, silent for a minute. "Oh, hecks nah."**

**Fang chuckled when suddenly, a Dragonair came next to Yumi. "Get him!" she commanded, pointing at the serpent.**

**Fang braced himself for an attack, when suddenly a Quilava in ninja costume came up between them.**

**"I'm a ninja!" the Quilava yelled before throwing up a puff of smoke. He was still there and ran off.**

**"He's not hers." the Dragonair pointed out at the stunned Pokemon. "Honestly, I have no idea where he comes from, he just pops up randomly. His name's apparently Ryuichi."**

**"I'm a ninja!" he shouted again from further inside the house.**

**"Dragonair, Dragon Breath!"**

**The fire-like attack came at Fang when sudeenly, Zanny pushed him out of the way and dodged the move.**

**"Nobody kills Fang except for me." Zanny answered to her friend's stunned looks.**

**What a first impression.**

**_Later that night..._**

**"Off to the club!" Yuki asked, bringing all her Pokemon; a Dragonair, a Ralts, a Crobat, a Lapras, a Rapidash, and (SURPRISE) a Mew?!?**

**That's so out of the ordinary, but still. Carrying Hiarashi along, she also brought the lost Pokemon. Even Ryuichi followed from a distance, thinking he's stealthy, but couldn't be more obvious.**

**Once in the club, Fang jumped Zanny, as always, and they fought into the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly a song started, and they stopped.**

**They smile unwittingly, and start dancing like there's no tomorrow.**

**"This is my song!" Zanny yelled.**

**---**

"Hydro Pump!" Yuki demanded of her Lapras. The water Pokemon attacked the ninja Quilava. Ryuichi used Agility. Then Tackled the Lapras.

Yuki got pissed and told her Lapras to do Body Slam. Ryuichi used Dig.

"Dang it! Where'd he go!? I'm going to kill you!" Yuki was plenty annoyed with this fire Pokemon. Ryuichi came under the Lapras and used a FireBlast! That had to hurt. And Yuki took it personally.

"How dare you neuter my Lapras! I was going to catch a Ditto and take them to the Poke Care for babies!" Yuki yelled.

---

**"Hi." Mew greeted, flying up to Zanny, who was still dancing with Fang. The Zangoose stopped and smiled at the legendary Pokemon.**

**"Hey, wanna dance with me?" she invited. They started breaking down and laughing at eachother's dance moves.**

**---**

**The Cyndaquil wandered up to the Ralts. "Hi. I was wondering if you'd be my friend or something. Everyone else's too busy."**

**Ralts smiled, not looking directly at Hiarashi.**

**Both were shy, so that friendship would work just fine.**

* * *

Introducing some new characters. Ryuichi is based on my cousin Quel. Yuki is actually my cousin Bree-Bree and she chose her Pokemon, so don't yell at me about the Mew, she said it's too cute to not have.

Hoped you enjoyed and please review.**  
**

**  
**


	8. Kooky Needs Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 7 

**"That was awesome!" Kit said upon returning to the house. Everyone else agreed.**

**"We should go there more often." Zanny replied.**

**Yuki walked in with a tired Hiarashi in her arms. The Cyndaquil tried to cuddle before yawning cutely and falling asleep. Kooky walked in and sighed. Zanny looked at him and wandered over, sitting next to the psychic Pokemon. He looked sad.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"What's wrong with what?" Kooky asked her in confusion. Zanny almost smiled. You always had to talk really formal to the Abra in order for him to understand your meaning.**

**"Why are you so sad?" she rephrased. Kooky paused and sighed again.**

**"No matter how pleasing this place is, we'll have to leave soon. We can't stay here forever. We have to get back home." he poked Zanny's bubble. The Zangoose nodded, looking down and pinning her ears down.**

**She looked around as Abra sat down and fell asleep.**

**"This place brings back alot of memories, huh?" she whispered. Kooky snored softly. Zanny smiled and got up. Giving Kooky one more comforting glance, she went off with the others.**

**When she was gone, Kooky abruptly woke up and looked a nearby picture of a teenage boy with an Abra and a Zangoose on each of his shoulders. That was them with their old trainer.**

**Kooky stared at the picture and levitated it closer. A tear fell from his eye and dripped to the floor, before the Abra fell asleep again.**

**---**

**"I call the top bunk!" Sandy yelled. Zanny snapped out of her thoughts to meet the challenge. She smiled and chased after Sandy.**

**"In your dreams." The Zangoose grabbed Sandy's tail as the Sandshrew leapt for the top bunk. The ground type yelped playfully as Zanny pulled her down and made the leap herself. Zanny burrowed under the sheets, giggling.**

**Sandy bounced up and burrowed after her friend.**

**Zanny screamed as they play fought under the blankets.**

**"No! My sombrero!" The Sandshrew yelled between her laughter. Zanny poked her head out of the covers and laughed as Sandy climbed on top of her, trying to get the Mexican hat back.**

**Zanny sat up on her hindlegs, raising the hat up so the smaller Pokemon couldn't reach it.**

**Sandy gave a friendly Tackle, knocking them both off the bed. They rolled around, growling and giggling.**

**"Got it! Don't mess with me!" Sandy exclaimed, holding her hat up in victory. Zanny and Sandy stared at eachother in the eye for a whole moment before racing for the bunk.**

**"Mine!" Sandy yelled as they wrestled for the bunk again.**

**"Back off!!" Zanny yelled back as they bounced up and continued on the bed. **

**---**

** Kit watched the girl's antics, smiling and shaking his head. He would love to join in their game, but was too polite to actually barge right into the scene.**

**Instead he was content to stand by and enjoy the fun. Fang slithered by him, looked at Zanny, Sandy, and then Kit. He scowled and went on his way. Stupid Zangoose. Just looking at her makes him sick to his stomach.**

**Kit stared at Fang, still unsure why the Seviper scowled at him. What did he do? Must be because he was watching Zanny play or something...**

**He shrugged and continued to watch.**

**---**

"What the fudge?????" Yuki exclaimed. Out of nowhere Kooky, still crying, had teleported on her head, needing moral support.

The human, not a big fan of Abras, grabbed the little Pokemon and threw him to the wall. Kooky teleported before making contact with the hardness.

"You never touch...the KiKi!" she shouted, before hugging Hiarashi and Mew. "Touch the Kiki and you die."

---

**Kooky teleported to Zanny, who stopped playing around and came to comfort him again.**

**"Hi." she greeted softly. Kooky snifled and wiped his tears. He smiled when Sandy came and petted his head.**

**"It's okay." she reassured. Zanny agreed when suddenly, Fang jumped her out of nowhere.**

**"DIE!!!!" the two Pokemon shouted at the same time.**

**"Don't be sad Kooky. It'll all be okay, right Zanny?" Sandy asked, looking casually at the squabbling rivals.**

**"Huh?" Zanny asked, laying on her back and using both her paws to keep Fang from biting into her.**

**"It'll all be okay, right?" Sandy repeated, as if unaware of the two's bloody-minded expressions.**

**"Okay? Yeah, sure...whatever you say..." she growled through gritted teeth before managing to throw Fang off. She stood, extended her claws and pounced.**

**Sandy looked back at Kooky. "See?"**

**The Abra watched Fang and Zanny fight, not at all comforted by the reassurances. Sandy sensed that.**

**"Zanny means it, even if it doesn't looked that at the moment. She's just too busy to sound honest. But she speaks the truth. Everything will be fine."**

**"I'll believe you for now." Kooky again sniffled and smiled. "Thank you."**

**"Any time, buddy." Sandy said with a smiled back. She hugged the Abra as Zanny and Fang dodged and lunged at their best. Sandy's eyes went big when she realized something. "Wait a minute? 'For now'!?! What are you saying?"**

**Kooky smiled as the Sandshrew playfully swatted him with her hat.**

**"I'm the most honest Sandshrew you know!" she said, grinning as she continued to swat him with her hat.**

**"How many Sandshrews do I know? Besides you, none." Kooky muttered. Sandy paused.**

**"Well, I'm the most honest Sandshrew there is!"**

**"Don't lie!" Zanny said, actually taking time from the fight to say that. They were busy trying to catch their breaths anyway.**

**Kit laughed as Sandy glared playfully at the Zangoose. Not even Fang could stifle a chuckle.**

**"What?" Sandy spat, coming for Zanny. Zanny grinned.**

**"You ain't honest. You lie to me all the time."**

**"Pfft...as if...Only time I 'lie' to you is sugar coating a compliment. Other than that, you got nothing."**

**"Don't flatter yourself."**

**The two friends were about to play fight again when:**

**"Yall better be asleep up there or I will beat the crap out of every one of you!"Yuki yelled from downstairs. Scared of Yuki's wrath, everyone ran into a bed and slept.**

* * *

Sorry this took longer than usual. Friday was report card and I got into trouble, as always. I can't write on most weekends, and I was trying to work on this yesterday while training my Pokemon for the Pokemon League in the ruby version. Here's my progress for that:  
Abra- Lvl.54 (Teleport, Psychic, Theif, Shadow Ball)  
Zangoose-Lvl. 52 (Shock Wave, Slash, Thunderbolt, Crush Claw)  
Seviper-Lvl. 41 (Poison Tail, Bite, Poison Fang, Crunch)  
Swampert- Lvl. 51 (Muddy Water, Earthquake, Take Down, Water Gun)  
Tentacruel- Lvl. 40 (Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Surf, Dive)  
Groudon- Lvl. 45 (Earthquake, Fire Blast, Slash, Bulk Up) 

How do you think I'll do for the Elite 4? Do I even have a chance? And no, I'll never evolve my Abra, so that's out of the question.

And theredone1223, the Quilava is based on my cousin Quel, who loves ninjas. I don't know where he gets his line of "I'm a ninja!" All I know is that it's funny when he says it. And Hi theredone1223's sister!


	9. Sableye Sets Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 8 

**Sableye woke up in the middle of the night. It's been days since they arrived and still no sign of his friends. He missed Kit and especially Kooky. And Hiarashi too. He was even starting to have a feeling nobody was even trying to find them.**

**He sighed and stood up. He was trying to sneak out the hotel room they were staying in, but Todo woke up when he tried to reach for the door knob.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked silently with her usual perky smile. Sableye, startled, snapped around. His eyes was so glittery that Todo laughed.**

**"Shhhh." Sableye shushed her. She nodded and jumped off the bed, running towards the Dark/Ghost Pokemon.**

**"Can I come? Where you going? Is it going to be fun?" The questions were rather loud and unending. Sableye grabbed her muzzle to shut her up.**

**"I'm going out to try and find the others myself. You shouldn't come with me. It might be dangerous." With that Sableye let go of her muzzle and went out the door, closing it quietly behind him. He turned around and gasped in surprise.**

**"Hi." Todo said, smiling in front of him. Sableye looked back and forth between the door and Todo, a huge sweat drop on his head. How did she...? Oh forget it.**

**"Just follow me." They snuck out of the hotel and ran deep into the city.**

**---**

**Kooky woke up in the middle of the night. He started waking the others.**

**"What?" Fang hissed, obviously not happy at the fact that he was woken up while it was still dark. Kooky didn't answer, he just went to wake the rest.**

**"What's going on?" Kit asked as Kooky nudged him to his feet.**

**"We're leaving right now." Kooky finally told them when they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.**

**"What?" Zanny asked in disbelief.**

**"But we don't want to leave. You can't tell us what to do." Sandy said, crossing her arms. Kooky opened his glowing red eyes and paralyzed the Sandshrew. The others were shocked.**

**"I've been quiet up till now. Let all of you tell me what's what. I've even allowed some of you to act threatening to me." He turned his glance on Fang, but still kept Sandy under his control. "But enough of that. You will all do as I say. We're leaving. We don't belong here. We're going to stop wasting time and go and find Mahi!"**

**"Why now? It's still dark..." Kit asked quietly, scared Kooky might do something horrible if he spoke loud enough. The Abra looked at him, eyes still glowing the sinister red color. The Vulpix shivered.**

**"Yes, it is. Mahi and the others will be sleeping right now. That means they won't be wandering around and we'll be able to find them more easily." Kooky explained calmly. He released Sandy, who fainted. The other four Pokemon stared at her with big shocked eyes.**

**"I'm scared..." Hiarashi muttered as they set out, Zanny carrying her friend.**

**"Kooky is scaring everyone nowadays." Fang muttered back.**

**"What's gotten into him?" Kit asked quietly. Zanny shrugged.**

**"I don't know. But I don't like it."**

**---**

**"What now, huh? What do we do now?" Todo asked happily. Sableye frowned, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. Todo's really asking for it.**

**"We shut up. That's what we do." he said, finally losing his patience, which is a hard thing to do for Sableyes.**

**"I'm hungry. There's nothing to eat here." Todo complained, but still smiling nonetheless. Sableye looked around and walked to a gravel road. There he began to eat the rocks.**

**Todo was shocked. She never seen Sableye eat rocks before. Only string cheese. Getting over her shock quickly, she put her happy grin back on.**

**---**

**"Where exactly are we going?" Zanny asked. Kooky was quiet. Fang hissed, pretty loudly and Kooky stopped.**

**The Abra looked at Fang and started having the blue aura back. It surrounded Fang as well and the Seviper was thrown into Zanny and Sandy.**

**"Don't hiss at me again." Kooky muttered, the blueness wearing off. He started walking again. Zanny shoved Fang off of her and the snake Pokemon glared at Kooky, but knew better than to mutter a hiss.**

**After a few hours of unsuccessful searching, Kooky suddenly sat down and fell asleep. The other stared at the Abra. They were starting to think he was bipolar or something.**

**"Now what?" Hiarashi asked.**

**"We sleep too." Zanny said, laying down and using Sandy as a pillow. Fang continued to glare at Kooky.**

**"I say we drown him." the Seviper growled, slithering towards the Psychic Pokemon with a crazed look. The others stopped him by dragging him away.**

**"We should sleep where nobody could find us." a familiar voice said.**

**"What the-?!?" everyone exclaimed.**

**"_Hola."_ Sandy greeted.**

**"When did you...oh nevermind." Zanny mumbled. The Zangoose picked Kooky up and they went into a dark ally. She set the Abra down and gazed at him.**

**"He looks so cute and innocent when he's asleep." she said. The others looked at eachother then at Kooky. Zanny exchanged their glances.**

**"Yeah right!" they shouted simultaneously. After a few jokes and scary stories, they settled down to sleep.**

**"Will we ever get home?" Hiarashi asked Kit. The Vulpix smiled at the youngest Pokemon in the group.**

**"Of course we will. Everyone is trying their hardest to get home." he reassured. Hiarashi looked at Kooky and shivered.**

**"I'm scared of Kooky now. He's so...mean." he muttered. Kit looked at Kooky and then back at the Cyndaquil.**

**"He's just trying to get us home. I bet he's scared too. He just don't want to show it. That's why he was being so...non-Kooky."**

**Hiarashi smiled and walked up to Kooky. He cuddled on the Abra's lap. Kooky just snored.**

**"I'm scared too Kooky. We all are. You don't have to be mean..." Hiarashi trailed off as he looked deeper into the ally. Red glowing eyes, much like Kooky's, peered at them. Hiarashi could tell the owner was bigger than Kooky though.**

**He screamed, waking the others, except Kooky, who slept on. They looked and screamed too.**

* * *

I tried the Pokemon league...I lost on the champion. So I did more training. Here's my current party:  
Seviper- Lvl.47  
Zangoose- Lvl.63  
Abra- Lvl.64  
Swampert- Lvl.60  
Sneasel- Lvl. 45 (Quick Attack, Icy Wind, Faint Attack, Fury Swipes)  
Sableye- Lvl.50 (Shadow Ball, Night Shade, Psychic, Faint Attack) 

I'm still working on em. Anywho, please review! what do you think is in the shadows? Are it a friend or foe?


	10. Porta Vista

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 9 

**"Stop screaming." The Pokemon stopped immediatly. An Alakazam stepped out of the shadows and stared at all of them, especially Kooky, who was still asleep, no surprise there. Fang glared as he prepared for a Poison Tail. He hated being startled by nothing.**

**The Alakazam looked at him. "Do not even attempt such a thing. We all know that I am vastly superior to you and that I have the advantage here."**

**Fang paused and sighed. No brainer that Poison types are weak against Psychic. He learned that the hard way before when Mahi used Kooky to capture him from the wild.**

**"There you guys are!" a voice behind them said. They snapped around to see Sableye. "I thought I reconized those screams."**

**Todo ran up to Fang with a big happy grin.**

**"Oh, God, no..." Fang muttered. "Why me?"**

**"Hi Fang!" Todo greeted. Fang involuntarilly flinch, which happened everytime he heard that high pitched voice. "What you doing? Huh? Huh? Tell me!"**

**Fang tensed up and began shivering to restrain himself as the other talked to the Alakazam.**

**"What are you doing here?" Sandy asked.**

**"I picked up your distress via Kooky." the Alakazam told them.**

**"How'd you know his name?" Zanny asked.**

**"He told me."**

**"How?" Hiarashi questioned.**

**"Telepathy. The connection all Psychic types share."**

**"So...why are you here?" Sandy re-asked the question.**

**"I'm here to help."**

**Without further ado, the Alakazam teleported them somewhere, leaving only himself behind. "Much work is to be done."**

**---**

**The Pokemon appeared in mid air. They looked at the ground, then at eachother before falling into the sand, screaming. Kooky stayed asleep even as Kit fell on him.**

**"Where are we?" Zanny asked, looking around. They were at a beach and for a moment, she thought they were home. But then realized the beach-side city. She sighed sadly.**

**"I'm gonna kill that Alakazam! He didn't help at all! He just made us even more lost!" Fang yelled really loud.**

**"For once I agree with ya! Let's get him!" Zanny yelled too. The two rivals were about to go, but Sandy grabbed both their tails.**

**"No time for that. Let's just get some sleep." she told them.**

**"Then can we kill him?" Zanny asked her best friend. The Sandshrew shrugged. **

**"If you can find him, knock yourself out."**

**Kit pointed off somewhere. "Look, there's a dock. Maybe we can sleep there."**

**They nodded and went off towards the wooden structure. After setting themselves down, they looked at the city. It looked beautiful, but it also looked as though someone-or some_thing_- tore it up.**

**"Hey, Fang!" Todo exclaimed. "Can I sleep with you?"**

**"No." Fang replied almost immediatly.**

**"Thank you!" She cuddled with him. The snake Pokemon hissed and nudged her off. But she came back to cuddling nonetheless. Fang growled.**

**Sandy and Zanny sat at the edge of the dock, throwing stray pieces of rock into the sea. They giggled as they threw a rather large rock so they can see a huge splash.**

**The splash was bigger than they expected. It was like a hundred foot pillar of water. Sandy screamed and hid for cover.**

**Then everything calmed.**

**"What did you guys do?" Kit asked. Zanny shrugged.**

**"Nothing. We just threw a rock."**

**"That must be one big rock." Hiarashi muttered.**

**Fang screeched when Todo continued to cuddle. "That's it!"**

**He hit the Totodile so hard, she was sent flying into the water.**

**"Fang!" Kit exclaimed.**

**"What?!" Fang shouted back. "It was all her fault!"**

**"That's true." the Vulpix agreed with a nod. They waited for the water Pokemon to surface.**

**---**

**Todo floated down, down, and even more down. She was still grinning happily despite what happened.**

**She passively floated to a bluish soft, jelly-like matter and rolled off. She could see giant red spots like jewels.**

**"Sableye will love this." she muttered before righting herself and gripping the smallest of the three jewels. It was attached to the blue stuff and hard to get off.**

**She decided to chew it off and bit down on the blue.**

**It seemed as if the whole thing flinched and it shook her off. She floated down, shocked but still smiling.**

**She met eye to eye with the creature.**

**It was a Tentacruel. Bigger than any Tentacruel had the right to be. A swarm of Tentacools swam among the giant.**

**---**

**"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The group heard Todo scream as she jumped out and literally ran on the water towards the others.**

**They never seen Todo this paniced and it made Fang happy. He had what she was llacking at the moment: a smile.**

**"What's wrong?" Sableye asked. Todo just pointed towards the water, where a large _thing _was rising up.**

**"It is TentaZilla!!!!" Sandy yelled.**

**Once again, the group screamed in panic as the giant jellyfish Pokemon glared down at them.**

* * *

Sorry this took longer than normal. I was taking a small break from writing.

I just learned that they banned my favorite episode of Pokemon. Tentacool and Tentacruel. All because of the 9/11 stuff. If they don't want it to show, then stop the news and movies about it and leave Pokemon out of this!

Anywho, Mewtwo? Hmmmmm...since I did put Mew, might as well be fair and put Mewtwo. I already know a chapter I can do with him...thanks for the advice!


	11. TentaZilla Attacks!

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 10

**The giant Tentacruel growled deeply as his posse of Tentacool surfaced as well. Fang performed a Flamethrower, his most rarely used move. Tentacruel, being part water type, hardly felt the attack.**

**Instead he raised a poisonous tentacle and struck out. The group tried to run, but the dock was torn to pieces by the move, sending the luckless Pokemon into the water.**

**"Ah! It burns!" Sandy yelled upon contacting the liquid. She tried to climb up on Zanny, but couldn't without ducking her friend under.**

**"Help! I can't swim!" Zanny gurgled, thrashing for all she's worth.**

**"If we make it out of this, remind me to drown you in the bathtub." Fang hissed, slithering through the water, only to be surrounded by Tentacool.**

**"Kooky!" Sableye yelled, watching the sleeping Abra snore in the water. Tentacools were beginning to drag the Psychic Pokemon under.**

**In response, Kooky teleported on top of Zanny, which wasn't helping the Zangoose with her swimming issues.**

**"Get us out of here, Kooky!" Hiarashi said, riding in Sandy's floating sombrero. The Sandshrew, for once, made no effort to get her hat back. She just tried to find someone to cling on. Kit hung on to Todo and Sandy tried too.**

**Kooky just snored.**

**"KOOKY!!!!!" everyone yelled. No response.**

**Before they knew it, the Tentacruel scooped them all up.**

**"OW!!! This stings more than the water!" Sandy complained, watching her hat disappear from sight.**

**"Leave us alone!" Zanny yelled at the overgrown jellyfish.**

**"You have been irritating. So it should be me asking YOU to leave me alone." the Tentacruel muttered back in a great deep voice.**

**"What?!" Fang exclaimed. The tentacle restraining him tightened.**

**"Throwing rocks on me and biting me." he clarified. Fang smiled as best he could.**

**"It was all Zanny's fault...and Todo's too! Kill ****them****!" he said.**

**"Coward!" Zanny yelled at him.**

**"Who sent you?" the Tentacruel asked angrily. The Pokemon paused. That question confused them.**

**"Nobody sent us...except that Alakazam." Sandy told him.**

**"Kill him!" Zanny and Fang exclaimed at the same time. The jellyfish Pokemon paused.**

**"I'm not killing nobody. But I warned the humans not to cause trouble. Obviously, they need more convincing."**

**He freed the Pokemon from his stinging grip and moved towards the all ready broken down city. Without further ado, he started his assualt.**

**The water swelled up into a tidal wave and headed towards the human civilization, taking our luckless Pokemon with it. Their screams became one with the paniced humans who woke up to find these Tentas destroying their city again.**

**The Pokemon crashed down with the wave and immediatly surfaced for air. Kooky finally woke up, seemingly surprised by the water. At last, he finally fulfilled his friends' wishes and teleported them all to a safe distance.**

**Finding themselves on dry land, the others laughed gleefully, but their relief was short lived.**

**Looking back at the now distant city, they saw the extent of how much trouble they caused.**

**"Great job." a voice behind them said. They snapped around to find the Alakazam. But was he being sarcastic with his comment? Hard to tell with this type of Pokemon.**

**Just as Zanny and Fang was gonna jump him, the Alakazam teleported the group elsewhere.**

**"One job done, many more to go." the Psychic muttered.**

**---**

**Darkness stared out the window. He appeared to be waiting for someone. Well, whoever it is, he spotted it.**

**"She's here." the Dark type exclaimed excitedly to Pigeot. They looked out to see a Vaporeon wandering towards their hotel.**

**"Alright, remember. Ladies love a male who's smooth." Pigeot told him, handing him the rose he always carried. Darkness took it and smoothed back his fur.**

**"How do I look?" he asked the Bird Pokemon.**

**"Very suave. Now go, never keep a lady waiting."**

**Darkness went off quickly, Pigeot smiling and shaking his head.**

**"They grow up so fast..." he muttered. And then louder: "And I want my rose back afterwards!"**

**"Yeah Yeah! Alright!" Darkness shouted back from the hallway. Pigeot fluttered closer to the window to watch the dating duo leave. After a moment, a thought struck him.**

**'He's not gonna last long. I'll follow him.' He opened the window and flung himself out, trailing the two from high up. 'You're so beaky.' he again thought with a smile.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took long. I didn't know anyone was reading this since I didn't get reviews. But thank you theredone1223 and sister for telling me otherwise!


End file.
